If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Western.Lady.Unikah
Summary: What happens when the Inu world is post apocalyptic, around every corner is danger, yet love blooms through the danger. **I do not Own InuYasha**
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! We need to get out of here." The voice called out as more of the walkers came at them. With a silent swoosh sound an arrow embedded itself in the head of one that was close to the female. The female's eyes followed the path the arrow took to see a woman standing there dressed in a pair of form fitting black pants with a black thigh length shirt with a slit on each side.

Her long blood red colored hair up in a fancy style held tighter by a decorative hair pin. Her eyes were the color of the ocean waters. Within her hands was a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back upon her hip was a sheathed katana. The black haired female looked the woman over as her friend said beside her gawking. The two looked at each other as a vision of white appeared next to the red haired woman.

A man in white pants and a white shirt tucked in a pair of swords upon his hip his long ankle length white hair flowing about him as he stood beside the woman both had ears that were pointed. The man of white eyed the female next to him and rolled his eyes he drew his sword and began to cut down the walkers in the room. The black haired woman glanced at her companion as the two strangers killed the walkers in the room with ease.

"Do you think we can trust them, Kagome?" The brown haired young woman said softly. The black haired young woman glanced from her companion to the two people that were easily cutting down the rest of the walkers. Once the room was cleared the red haired female walked up to the two girls and checked them over roughly. "Hey watch it!" The brown haired female said. As the woman moved her head side to side. "Shut up, do you want to bring more of them here?" The red haired woman spoke softly to her.

The red haired woman then checked over the brown haired female while the man in white kept guard. "What are your names?" The red haired woman asked. The two females glanced at each other and then to the red haired woman. "This is Songo. I'm called Kagome." The black haired female replied back.

The red haired woman glanced at the two females. Then to her companion dressed in white. "How many walkers have you killed?" The red head asked them. As the man in white remained on guard to be sure walkers didn't try to attack them he walked around the three women, but remained close to the red head woman. "Um, honestly to many to count, ma'am." The woman that was introduced as Songo replied.

"How many people have you killed?" The red haired woman asked. With this question the man in white stopped pacing his face turning to look at the dark haired women. His eyes were a piercing molten golden color. "We have killed a lot of people that have attacked us." The one that called herself Kagome answered as she stared in the man in white's molten golden eyes. The look upon Kagome's eyes spoke volumes of her sadness at having to hurt other people.

The red headed woman thrust a bow and quiver of arrows into the hands of the one called Kagome and a spare katana into the hands of the one called Songo. "Aim for the head, always use silent weapons, noise attracts them." She said. Then turned to face the man in white, a wicked smile upon her face. "Wait who are you?!" The female known as Songo asked aloud. "Keep your voice down, you'll attract more walkers." The man in white stated to the female named Songo.

"My name is Sakura, This is Sesshomaru." The red  
haired young woman glanced from her companion to the people of their group outside fighting against walkers. "Let's go, Kura." Sesshomaru stated as he and the female named Sakura went out the way they came into the building. Once on the outside of the building they instantly took off at a run to get to safety.

Kagome and Songo followed these two beings that can easily kill the walkers for added protection. They all ran into a building while Kagome, Songo, and Sakura ensured no walkers were in the building with them Sesshomaru barricaded the door they came through. He then went after Sakura up the stairs to keep a added eye and protection to her beautiful soul.

"Sakura, are you unharmed?" Sesshomaru asked of the strong woman he had known for many years. Sakura nodded her head as she pulled her knife out of the head of the walker that tried to attack her. "I am fine Sessh. Please do not worry over me so much." Sakura replied as she turned to look at him. She knew he overly worried for a reason, however it did drive her nuts from time to time. "You know I cannot help but to, Kura." Sesshomaru stated softly as he placed his arms around her shoulders pulling her toward him.

"We will not make it back to camp tonight, we'll leave first thing in the morning, Kura." Sesshomaru stated. "The building is secure." The feminine voice that belonged to Songo spoke as the door opened and she walked in with Kagome on her tail. Sesshomaru made his way to Sakura's bag to get out cans of food for them. Sesshomaru made out his and Sakura's beds for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru remained on watch as the girls slept his vision watching the walkers roam out there. As every minute passed by more people turned to walkers they were being outnumbered and he worried for his Kura. His oldest friend in existence. His half brother was back at camp mourning, for two months ago they lost a friend that was very close to his half brother.

He could hear the girl known as Kagome stir in her bedding, as he kept an eye out. She got up and moved closer to him. "Thank you Sesshomaru." The girl whispered to him. He didn't even look at her. "Sakura is the reason I saved you." He answered curtly. Kagome glanced at him and noticed his ears. "Your not human are you?" Kagome asked softly.

Slowly Sesshomaru shook his head, "No I'm a demon." He answered, "rest miko, you're safe with Sakura and I around." He added. His attention remaining on the world going to hell around them. "If I may, why is a demon lord protecting a human like Sakura?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Sakura is not a ningen she is demon as well, as well as my eldest friend." Sesshomaru answered his voice cold but with a slight tone of affection in his voice when talking about Sakura. Kagome nodded and then went to lie back down. Sesshomaru could feel that Sakura was awake yet in another side of the room watching the other side.

Being pure demons they didn't need as much sleep as ningens. These past three months since ningens began eating each other had been the easiest of their lives. They are now closer than ever before. His half brother InuYasha and himself were closer than they were two centuries ago and it is all thanks to Sakura.

He couldn't believe how easy it was to not only befriend his half blood brother, but how easy Sakura had made her way through the ice around his heart; she had melted it with such ease, thanks to her he adopted a ningen girl as his daughter. He missed Rin back at camp, yes she was growing up fast, until fully trained she remained within the safety of the camp.

The next morning they packed up everything and headed out. Weapons at the ready as they walked their way back towards the camp. Sakura walked beside Sesshomaru in front of the two girls. "Kura, Yasha may not like this." Sesshomaru stated in a whisper to her.

"I care not, Sessh; I will not allow two young girls fight to survive out here without help." Sakura stated just as softly. Sesshomaru shook his head as they walked. Not long after they came to a set of gates as tall as the eye could see. "Go retrieve Lady Rin and Lord InuYasha!" The guard on duty yelled out to someone behind the gate.

Slowly the gates began to open. As Sakura and Sesshomaru walked passed everyone they bowed to them. Kagome and Sango walked behind them their eyes wide as silver dollars as they seen everyone bowing to the two people who saved their lives. A man with long white hair and red clothes ran up to them bare footed.

"Ani, Shimai, welcome back." The man stated. A young girl with long black hair ran up to Sesshomaru. "Otōsan, Obasan, welcome back home." The young girl stated as she curtseyed before them strapped to her back was a tanken. "Rin, you are well I trust?" Sesshomaru asked of his ward and now adopted daughter.

"Yes Otosan." The young girl replied. Then took off to train with the resident monk; and InuYasha's best friend, Miroku. InuYasha walked with Sesshomaru and Sakura toward the main building Kagome and Sango with them. Once inside the study everyone took a seat upon pillows on the floor.

InuYasha glanced at the two new girls then at Sesshomaru. "Blame your Shimai, Yasha. Miko, Sureiyā, may I present InuYasha, prince and second son to the great InuTasio, Touga." Sesshomaru stated to the girls. "Ōji, may I present Miko, Kagome her Sureiyā friend, Sango." Sakura stated.

InuYasha's molten golden eyes were locked upon the miko, she looked just like his best female friend, another Miko, though her name was Kikyo. He loved Kikyo with all his heart, her slaughter was still fresh in his mind, and it was his fault she was gone.

Sakura caught InuYasha staring at the Miko, she knew what he was thinking. Her poor Ani, he had such rotten luck in his life. "InuYasha, I would like if you would introduce them to Monku, and for you both to train them." Sesshomaru stated drawing his half brother's attention from Kagome's large chocolate eyes.


End file.
